otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Event Horizons
SUMMARY: This event was actually a live broadcast via holoviewers across the universe showing the test carried out by a company called Argent Horizons. For the purpose of giving it a more log-like feeling, it will be shown from the perspective of a character watching it. ---- Office - Somewhere ---- A suited figure leans back and presses a button on his hoverchair. One of the walls slides aside and reveals a holoviewer, powered and tuned. ' The Interstellar News Network logo flashes across the screen accompanied by its famous theme song. That image lingers only briefly before it is replaced by the sight of several space cranes hard at work around what appears to be a pyramid-shaped object. Given contrasting sizes between the labor force and the object in question, it is easy to tell just how very large it is. The caption beneath the visual display reads: "Argent Horizons testing site: location classified." ' "Good evening. My name is Janice Lasso, reporting live from the secret testing site for the Argent Horizons project of the same name. I am the only reporter that has been allowed in the area for this exclusive footage." The source of the voice is not visible. It is obvious the cameras have been mounted on the hull of another ship. "What you are seeing now is a prototype vessel codenamed Pyram. It is equipped with technology the corporation claims will one day soon send vehicles across great lengths of space in a manner of seconds. They are now beginning final preparations." ' The space-cranes begin to speed away from the steel-plated Pyram, leaving it motionless and alone in space. One by one, lights begin to flicker across the metal surface as the vessel is brought to life. "We are now switching audio to Operations, where the entire test is being monitored." ' "Alpha One, this is Operations. Do you read me?" "This is Alpha One. Loud and clear, Operations. We have finished pre-flight checks and all systems are a-ok. Waiting for the green light." "Roger, Alpha One. Initiate passive sequence." The tip of the Pyram begins to glow as a small ball of light forms atop it. ' "With us now is Doctor Sharif Issa. While the Pyram continues routine checks he will illustrate for us the process that is to take place," comes Janice Lasso's voice over the image. There is some whispering, a cough and then a new voice takes over: "Yes, well, ah... the Pyram itself functions as a gate. I cannot go into details, but I can tell you a device inside it will turn the vessel itself into a portal. It will then, ah, change the fabric of the ship itself and suck it in, only to have it, ah, reappear at a designated location trillions of miles away." By now, the Pyram has become awash in an incandescent glow. ' "Operations, this is Alpha One. Passive sequence is done. We are now proceeding with aggressive sequence and initiating portal device." "Roger that, Alpha One." For a few moments, the Pyram remains unchanged, then gradually it seems to lose substance, as if melting, the very image rippling as if reflected on a pool of water. The middle area begins to contract while the edges and borders expand. "Portal device engaged. Transmutation at forty percent." ' "Transmutation at eighty percent." The glowing Pyram now looks nothing like a pyramid, but rather two discs connected by a thin silver line. "Operations, this is Alpha One. Everything seems to be in order. We are already getting transdimensional glimpses, as expected, though the visuals do not match." "Explain, Alpha One." "Well, there's... I think there's a planet, sir. It's like nothing I've ever seen. I--" The transmission is lost in static. "Alpha One, come in. Alpha One!" ' The two discs have begun to gravitate towards each other, swallowing the silver line between them. "Alpha One, come in! Alph- what the hell is that? Is that what I think it is? It can't be. Red alert! GO TO RED AT ONCE!" Alarms come to life, blaring over the speakers. The warning has only just started when the first explosion takes place. The camera zooms in on the shapeless Pyram, or a section of a disc, where red blasts are making contact. Soon enough, the entire screen is lit up with exchanged fire as two forces - unseen by the limited camera angle - engage in battle. ' The attack has destabilized the transmutating vessel. The two discs have become one now distorting and cracking across the surface. "God have mercy on our souls," comes the voice of Operations, almost heralding the inevitable explosion that proceeds it. The Pyram vanishes in a single blast of blue effulgence. In the meantime, communication channels have become open, filling the spacewaves with the screams of dying men and the sounds of destruction: "Tell my daughter Mary I love her!" "Jesus, Jesus, save me!" "Evasive action! Take-- nooo!" "I'm sorry, Sam. I know I promised." "Our Father who art in Heaven..." ' And then, for just one very brief second, the camera image -- which for moments has shown only the emptiness of space -- catches a glimpse of movement. A number of large, long, spindly things almost like tentacles just peeking over the edge of the screen. Audio is then consumed by a single message in which a thick baritone voice states: "We are." There is light. The image becomes snow static and is then replaced by the INN logo, with the assurance that they are experiencing technical difficulties written underneath and a rather catchy tune playing in the background. The holoviewer flickers off and is soon hidden behind the sliding door. The suited figure gets off the hoverchair and turns, with hands clasped behind his back, to gaze out the window. "And we are not," promises Richard Hench to a deaf audience. category:Roleplaying Logs